1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting module, for a motor vehicle light headlamp, provided to produce a cut-off beam, in particular a dipped beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting module of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,675. A module of this type is satisfactory with regard to the light beam obtained but presents problems for integration into the vehicle bodywork. The second, parabolic-type reflector, which is relatively large, is in the high portion generally corresponding to a smaller zone owing to the curved surface of the headlamp lens, necessitated by the design of the vehicle bodywork, hence the problem of integration therein.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved lighting module having a reduced overall size compared to modules of the past.